vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinella
Summary Quinella (クィネラ, Kuinera), also known as the self-proclaimed Administrator (アドミニストレータ, Adominisutorēta), was the main antagonist of the first half of the Alicization Arc. She was the actual ruler of the Human Empire in Underworld as the highest minister of the Axiom Church. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C physically, Unknown, at least 8-A, likely far higher with Sacred Arts Name: Quinella, Administrator Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: Likely early 20s physically, 363 mentally Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, Highest minister of the Axiom Church and Administrator of the Human Empire, Sacred Arts Researcher (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as she knows the words used to arrange her thoughts, guide her emotions, and fuel her imagination to create said spell or object. The Administrator has the maximum number of Sacred Arts available in the Underworld. Created giant walls across the entirety of the Human Empire in an instant. Can create summons superior to her in strength with preparation), Regeneration (Mid. Can passively regenerate entire severed limbs in an instant and can actively regenerate from any fatal wound via Sacred Arts), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate her own mind as well as others, however she needs physical contact for the latter), Law Manipulation (Can enact her authority onto a specific area in an instant, manipulating it as she pleases. She can force people to bend to her will within this area, and even prevent them from using any of their abilities. She did this with the entirety of the Human Empire to obey the Taboo Index), Power Mimicry (Can peer into an opponent's Fluctlight, or soul, and use any technique they've learned ever since they were alive, even if the opponent completely forgot about the technique. Because the Administrator peered into Kirito's Fluctlight, she is able to use everything he's learned and experienced, which includes all of his Dual Blades skills), Telepathy, Flight, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Healing (Can heal nearly any fatal wound almost instantly), Life Manipulation (Can turn someone or something, as long as it's alive, to a previous state), Elemental Manipulation (Can create dozens of elements or elemental objects of all kinds), Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Negation, Barrier Creation (Can create powerful barriers. Has a passive barrier around her that prevents weapons from harming her. Any weapon that comes close to her will be deflected and blown back), Homing Attacks (Can make all of her attacks home in on her enemies), Transmutation (Can turn anything into objects, such as weapons), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate and destroy a Fluctlight, which is a person's soul), Resurrection (Can resurrect anything from the dead, however if she does not resurrect fast enough, said person or thing could experience negative side effects), Spatial Manipulation (Can sever the connection between the world and the space she's in, trapping everyone inside along with her, essentially erasing the outside world entirely), Paralysis (Can turn her opponents to stone with a touch), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage) Attack Potency: Large Building level physically (Kirito surmises that a single attack from Administrator would break his guard and kill him in a single hit. Administrator's strike is noted as being comparable to "a punch from a giant". Destroyed Eugeo's ice arrow with a sigh), Unknown, at least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher with Sacred Arts (Held absolute control over the Human Empire during her reign and has the maximum number of Sacred Arts and System authority as possible, which should make her comparable to Kirito when powered by the world and Gabriel. However, she has not shown feats on that level, with the closest only being able to create giant walls across the entire human empire in an instant). Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways. Speed: At least Relativistic (Far superior to Kirito and Alice. Can attack Kirito six times before he can even attack once. Can attack with a multitude of lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Far superior to Kirito) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level physically, Unknown, at least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher with Sacred Arts (The Administrator has a passive barrier around her that deflects and knocks back weapons. Can also create barriers on-par with her offensive Sacred Arts) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman; Survived jumping off the top of the Central Cathedral thrice, being stabbed through her heart twice, incinerated twice, and showered with lightning strikes. Range: Extended Melee Range with Silver Eternity, kilometers with Sacred Arts Standard Equipment: Silver Eternity, a shapeshifting sword that can transform into nearly any kind of weapon. Intelligence: The Administrator, being the oldest resident of the Underworld, is one of, if not the smartest, wisest, and most experienced person in the entirety of the Underworld. She memorized and has access to every single Sacred Art in existence, as well as having complete knowledge of nearly everything in the Underworld. She surpasses all characters in the series in terms of sword fighting, with Kirito outright stating that she's superior to him. Weaknesses: The Administrator needs to sleep for long periods of time to minimize the amount of new memories recorded, since her brain is already at the upper limits of knowledge. Her passive barrier is not as effective against weapons not made from metal. Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it, however for the Administrator most Sacred Arts do not need a chant for her, making this weakness negligible. Sacred Arts require "spatial resources" to use, meaning that barren environments would lessen the effects of a Sacred Art. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. If the Administrator loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sacred Arts Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. The Administrator has all of the Sacred Arts possible in the Underworld, as well as the ability to not need an incantation for using most of her Sacred Arts. Incarnation Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Base Esdeath was used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Element Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users